Aquel vagabundo que toca la guitarra
by Sorita Uchiha
Summary: Un niño que la mayor parte del tiempo esta sentado en las escaleras frente al portón de su edificio, qué puede aprender de un hombre que vive en las calles y siempre anda cantando para sobrevivir.


**Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers_ _Hetalia _es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, la historia es mía y es solo para pasar el rato.

**Advertencias:** Uso de nombres humanos (en este capitulo...)

Romano como Lovino Vargas, Veneciano como Feliciano.

Universo Alterno.

* * *

Esta historia la escribí primeramente en italiano, luego me di cuenta que no iba tener sentido que la publicara en FF'es' cuando todo lo que hablaban estaba en italiano y las descripciones en español, y como era muy seguro que el traductor de google lo hiciera mal, bueno pues aquí tenéis la historia 100% en la lengua de Cervantes… o algo así.

Por cierto, en este capitulo, el personaje secundario es el único que es descrito y por muy buenas razones.

* * *

Nos encontramos en Nápoles, Italia, para ser más exactos, en el numero 487 de Corso Vittorio Emanuele.

Ahí vive Lovino Vargas, alias el niño intocable y gruñón; como todos los días, se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de madera de aquel edificio naranja con blanco al que llamaba hogar. Como si los barandales pudieran ocultarle y mientas observaba hacia el portón, Lovino se escondía de la persona que mas odiaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser este día exactamente, por qué venia a aparecerse él?

Recargado en una de las paredes fuera del edificio, se encontraba el vagabundo más andrajoso como mugroso que pudiera existir. Sin embargo, a pesar de su apariencia, llevaba consigo una guitarra muy bien cuidada, aunque algo vieja.

Los días que (extrañamente) aquel vagabundo se encontraba fuera del edificio donde vivía Lovino, tocaba canciones alegres en italiano, francés, español, y alemán, claro que simplemente para ganarse unas cuantas monedas y poderlas ocupar en pequeños placeres de la vida –licor-. Claro que esto al mayor de los hermanos Vargas, le tenía sin cuidado, él sólo pensaba en una cosa y era:

—Que se vaya, que se vaya.

El miedo inundaba el corazón del pequeño italiano.

— ¿Por qué no se va, por qué?

Repetía el pequeño Lovino en su interior, como si aquellos pensamientos fueran suficientes para que aquel hombre tomara sus cosas del piso y diera rumbo hacia otro lugar.

—Lovino, no deberías de ver a ese pobre hombre de tal modo y levántate que el piso está sucio.

La madre del italiano, una mujer de no más de 30 años, esbelta, de cabellos y ojos café claro, portando un vestido blanco y pequeño sombrero del mismo color, bajo por las escaleras.

—Niño malo, seguro tu padre se desilusionara cuando le cuente esto.

—Pues no le digas nada.

—Malcriado, deberías de ser más lindo como tu hermano.

Lovino silencio; a pesar de los 6 cortos años de edad, sabia como se manejaba el mundo, y no, el dinero solo era una minúscula porción pues básicamente todo giraba en torno a **los sentimientos**, esos malditos menesteres de la vida eran culpables de lo bueno y lo malo, lo retorcido y lo franco.

Hipócrita, hipócrita mundo donde los mayores tenían el poder; tortuoso, tortuoso era ver como se reían mientras uno trataba de sobresalir y triste, triste era observar a los demás mientras caminaban por las calles, muy en lo suyo, muy sobre sí.

—Mamá, mamá, vamos a comprar

Feliciano Vargas, alias el tonto hermano menor (por parte de Lovino), hizo su aparición.

Mamá, vamos a comprar cosas ricas;

Mamá y yo comparemos cosas ricas;

Mamá y yo vamos a comprar.

Cantaba el italiano menor, mientras descendía las escaleras con sumo cuidado mientras traía consigo una pequeña canasta.

—Tonto hermano menor, si tanto quieres estar con mamá, les dejo solos, porque yo no le importo, solo tú, SOLO TÚ.

Lovino echo a correr por las escaleras, no sin antes arrebatarle las llaves del departamento a su madre.

—Lovino, Lovino ven aquí inmediatamente.

—Mamá, ¿por qué se enojo mi hermano, qué hice, qué le hice?

—Tú no has hecho nada cariño— sobo la cabeza del pequeño italiano —es solo que la rebeldía le está dando a muy temprana edad.

— ¡Rebeldía, rebeldía! mi hermano es una rebeldía— entristeció.

—Sí, una rebeldía.

Madre e hijo salieron del edificio, mientras, Lovino podía ver desde la ventana del tercer piso (que era donde vivian) como ambos se alejaban.

—Tonto hermano menor, tonto hermano menor… yo no debería ser como él, él debería ser como…yo.

— ¡HE, ni-ño!— decía pausado el vagabundo— aléja-te de la ventana, vas-s a cae-caerte.

—El vagabundo… el vagabundo me está hablando— decía asustado el pequeño Lovino mientras entraba lentamente a la habitación.

Niño ton-to, to-nto niño

Solo hace enojar a su ma-dre,

Mie-doso, mied-oso

Inútil mie-doso.

El vagabundo bailando y cantando, se encontraba a media calle mofándose de Lovino; éste solo sentía como sus mejillas iban tomando color por el enojo.

—¡NO SOY UN TONTO, NO SOY INUTIL— gritaba el italiano por la ventana mientras las lagrimas se veían venir— NO LO SOY… NO LO SOY! — Lovino se mantenía agarrado de las perillas de la ventana, pero al ver que el vagabundo no paraba de burlarse de él, gritaba más fuerte con lar de que parara.

Lovino resbalo por el tejado quedando colgado gracias a que su abrigo se había atorado en una canaleta del edificio.

—¡Ayuda, ayuda, mamá, mamá ayúdame, ayúdame mamááá…!

* * *

Cosas bonitas de la vida: Me alegra poder volver a publicar una historia en FF, por lo general subo mis historias en LJ, ya que me da pena algunas cosas, además de que siempre escribo para mi jajaja.

Pero bueno, esta historia surge a partir de que vi un documental en el que el 25% de los niños mueren a descuido de su madre, obviamente no mataría al querido Lovi-love, pero era necesario ponerlo en una situación un tanto difícil con su mami, compréndanlo que solo tiene 6 añitos y si, a la grosería que más llega es tonto… por ahora.

Sean felices :)


End file.
